The return of the Unreliable Keeper
by Lalwens
Summary: Después del incidente de collar maldito Katie aterrizo en San Mungo, es internada para recuperarse, piensa acerca de cierto fulano quien no ha mantenido el contacto con ella desde que dejo Hogwarts, hasta que ese fulano le sorprende con una visita [KBOW]


**Nota de Lalwens:**¡Hey!... está historia no me pertenece, pero si me acredito el trabajo de la traducción, no pensé en lo arduo que sería hasta que iba a la mitad, pero, pude terminar de hacerlo, es creación de la fantástica mente de **Procrastinator-starting2moro**, quien escribe maravillosamente, en mi perfil le pueden encontrar en mis autores favoritos y algunas de sus historias entre mis favoritas.

Está historia es titulada **'The return of the Unreliable Keeper' **o **'El regreso del Guardián no Confiable'**, es un Katie Oliver, paraje muy rara en español, pero que espero se ponga de moda, no hay que decir que es una de mis favoritas (en cuanto a la pareja y la historia), así que sin más, espero que la disfruten, y que valga la pena la traducción.

----------

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, tristemente

**A/N**: Si, finalmente reporto algo y es un mórbido angst. No quejas o gritaré. Por favor review y muchas gracias a mi superheroina tipográfica y de la gramática, Anna. Este one shot es dedicado a mi amigo Sasha como un muy atrasado regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que lo disfrute, exploten.

**The return of the Unreliable Keeper**

**(El Regreso del no Confiable Guardián)**

Ella no pensó que podría nunca tocar un collar otra vez.

Era ridículo, realmente, ella lo sabía. Después que sucedió ella no podía solo desasociar todo lo que estuviera relacionado a ese… acontecimiento, pero ella sencillamente no podía entender porque y como le sucedió a ella. Nada dramático la envolvía. Ella nunca había estado envuelta en un espectáculo. Ella era la chica quien estaba parada en el fondo, mirando.

No podía olvidarse de eso. La memoria estaba constantemente golpeando en ella, aún si ella estaba conciente o dormida. Ella pararía de pensar acerca de eso cuando despertó, pero entonces recordó que supuestamente no estaba pensando acerca de lo que había pasado, y luego lo supo: ella recordaba lo que había ocurrido ese día en Hogsmeade.

_El pequeño paquete cayó a la tierra._

_Katie se había levantado en el aire, extrañamente agraciada en movimiento. Ella sintió sus brazos abrirse, como si estuviese a punto de tomar el vuelo, Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabello fue azotado detrás._

_Y entonces la golpeo._

_Ela vio… cosas, cosas que no pertenecieron a este mundo. No igual al mundo mágico. Ella forzó los ojos abiertos pero ellos todavía la agarraban, y ella gritó a pulmones secos porque ellos no se irían simplemente. Alguien tiró de su pierna. Por un segundo ella pensó que era uno de esos monstruos intentando abrazarse de ella, y continuó golpeando y gritando violentamente. Después de poco tiempo, ella había sido bajada a la tierra y vio caras desconocidas a su alrededor, oscurecidas por las criaturas, las cosas lucían como la _muerte_. Casi estaba como si mirarlas dañaran su vista porque la más lejana estaba en su vista, el más abrumador deseo de estar oculta se hacía más fuerte. Los monstruos tenían una habilidad sofocante, quizás una mirada fija. Ella pensó que podía escuchar la voz de Leanne, llamándola desde fuera, y otras voces también, pero ella las ahoga con la suya._

_Luego, la habían recogido unos brazos grandes, que, como más tarde descubrió, pertenecieron a Hagrid, y ella todavía gritaba en su abrazo, por las cosas aún estaban allí. Gritar era su única opción, en esperaza de defenderse de lo que sea que esos monstruos fallecidos._

¿Y ahora? Ahora ella estaba aquí. En San Mungo, intentando no pensar acerca de eso, intentando no volverse loca en ese lugar porque ella no podía recordar cuando tiempo había estado allí. Sentada en una cama de recuperación del hospital era como mirar una pintura seca. Ella no sabía cuanto tiempo podría tomarle, los comprensivos visitantes. Ella amaba a su madre, realmente, pero ella no conseguía dormir suficiente, ella podría decir que empeoraba sus ojos rojos cada vez que ella estallaba para verla a ella. Ella estaba preocupada acerca de que le había sucedido, aunque ella pensó que se estaba recuperando. Diablos, incluso la misma Katie estaba preocupada de lo que le había sucedido, pero no podría ser otra persona más.

Ella quería regresar a Hogwarts. Extrañaba a todos. Extrañaba el Quidditch.

Ella extrañaba a Oliver—pero Oliver no tenía nada que hacer en Hogwarts, ella se reprochó. El no estaba allí más. Ella incluso no sabía donde estaba. El pensamiento acerca de él era irrelevante entonces…

Aún sin embargo Oliver termino siendo irrelevante a todo. Los detalles insustanciales le recordaron a él. El olor de un chico después de afeitar, un garabato similar a su ortografía, incluso una risa comparable.

El no le había escrito. El dejo Hogwarts hace tanto, y ella no había recibido una carta de él, Cuando ella regreso al Castillo de Hogwarts el siguiente año había intentado ajustarse a la ausencia de Oliver por olvidar que había existido para todos, pero allí siempre esperaba en el fondo de su estomago cualquier lechuza con cartas en el desayuno en el gran salón. Ella siempre miraba para arriba, esperando una que pudiera ser de él.

Excepto que ese día nunca llego. Katie raramente reconocía las lechuzas desde entonces. Ella odió a Oliver por no mantenerse en contacto. Habían sido bueno amigos, compañeros en el equipo de Quidditch; ¿no había significado nada? Era como si hubiese dejado el castillo por mejores cosas; la reserva del Puddlemere United. Ela siempre pensó que el prefirió al Quidditch sobre ella. Ella prefirió el Quidditch sobre el…

Excepto que era mentira.

Ella necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Ella necesitaba regresar a Hogwarts con sus muchas distracciones. Ella deseaba su escoba tan gravemente, volar nuevamente. Estando allí le permitía pensar muchísimo, le hacía pensar acerca de Oliver. Pensando acerca de él la hacía sentir desgraciada, algo que no le gustaba porque ella era la chica feliz-y-afortunada. Ella odiaba el poder que el tenía sobre ella, demonios si el no estaba allí ni estaba relacionado a cualquier cosa, aún así todavía estaba pensando en él.

"¿Señorita?"

Otro Sanador, Katie reconoció, llamándola desde atrás.

"¿Srta. Bell?"

Mirando su almohada, finalmente contesto, "¿Qué?"

"Usted tiene un visitante"

Katie gimió. "¿No es mama otra vez, o si? Dígale a ella que vaya a casa y descanse un poco"

Ella intento acomodar confortablemente su cabeza en su almohada, cuando escucho un mormullo desde atrás.

"¿Bell?"

Sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas, dando vuelta en su cama para enfrentar al dueño de la voz. Ella sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, un poco más fornido que lo usual, pero cálido y familiar.

Cuando el Sanador se había ido, Oliver había entrado en el ala, manteniéndose en la cabecera de su cama mirando igual que siempre, un poco robusto con su usual corte de cabello, luciendo raramente extraño en ropas Muggles, y no en el usual uniforme de Quidditch en el que solía mirarlo. Habían sido tres años pero el no había cambiado mucho – excepto por el manojo de flores que sostenía sobre su hombro en lugar de una escoba de Quidditch.

"Hey" dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella noto que el parecía aprensivo, usando una penosa mirada fija sobre ella. La garganta de Katie se sintió apretada.

"Hey" ella contesto tímida. Oliver parecía casi decepcionado por su reacción.

"¿Es todo lo que consigo como saludo?" el pregunto con buen humor, y se sintió sin aire cuando Katie lo ataco en un abrazo, incorporándose y arrodillándose en la cama. Ella lo escucho recuperar su respiración y supuso que la única explicación posible eran sus costillas rotas. Ella apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de él.

"Tonto," ella lo maldijo bajo su respiración. Oliver se rió entre dientes como arqueando su espalda, con el ramo de flores que crujían como él. Ella lo soltó un poco, solo para golpearlo en el brazo y observar un poco su rostro. Los hoyuelos todavía estaba allí "Eres un estúpido ridículo", ella declaro, antes de abrazarlo nuevamente. Ella cerro los ojos, tomando su calidez "Dios, te extrañe…"

"Igual, niña"

Ella quería golpearle por llamarla así… y lo hizo.

"Pensarías que la gente que se recupera en San Mungo no golpearía a otros" Oliver medito en voz alta, frotando su brazo recientemente contusionado.

Ella extraño sus brazos el segundo que el la soltó "Quizás quiero que enfermes y así puedes hacerme compañía aquí" Katie bromeó, sentándose en su cama. Ella miro las flores en la mano de Oliver y grito con falso asombro. "¿Será eso lo que estoy pensando que es, Sr. Wood? Ella cruzo los brazos, impresionada.

"Oh¿esto?" Oliver pinchó los tulipanes "Puede que parezcan flores" dijo, poniéndolas bajo la tabla de la cabecera "pero cerca de la medianoche, desaparecen como calabazas en un soplo de humo"

"Tu pobre intento de bromas sólo empeora mi recuperación" Katie menciono, esperando que tomará la indirecta – como el hizo, mostrando su lengua.

Oliver admiro el color que desarrollaba su contusión y mostró una sonrisa de afecto en su dirección, "¿Has estado resolviendo?"

"Tonto" ella lo maldijo otra vez, apuntando su almohada a su pecho, pero el estaba riendo. Ella extraño reír con el de esa manera. Oliver recogió la almohada que ella había arrojado a su pecho y cuidadosamente la coloco detrás de la cabeza reclinada de Katie, ella mirándolo a él. Después de algunos segundos del acalorado contacto visual. Ella suspiró.

"Voy a enloquecer en este lugar, Oliver" ella intento decirlo bajo a manera de charla, pero por el contrario salio como un débil susurro "Pienso demasiado aquí", ella continuo tímidamente. "Claustrofobia¿sabes?" Ella volteo su mirada fija hacia el techo para leer su expresión y encontró a Oliver mirando el espacio con un destello en sus ojos. "¿Qué?" ella investigó.

Su voz le saco de su ensueño y el hizo una mueca "Yo te sacaré de aquí en contrabando"

Katie pestañeo. "¿Perdón?"

"¿Puedes levantarte y caminar alrededor?" el pregunto casualmente

Katie arrugo su frente confundida. "Bien, todavía estoy un poco débil pero puedo viajar a una velocidad moderada"

Oliver asió su mano y Katie estrangulo sobre su flema. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" ella exigió, incorporándose.

"Llevándote fuera de aquí" el simplemente contesto, y suavemente la levanto de su cama. Una vez que sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso frío tropezó un poco, observando que estaba más débil de lo que originalmente pensó. Oliver ayudó a su montante y suavemente agarró su brazo. Ella enrojeció un poco, alisando fuera su vestido del hospital.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Katie pregunto de nuevo, riendo al punto de lo absurdo.

"Mantén tu voz baja, o despertarás a los otros pacientes" Oliver chillo bajo, señalando a las otras brujas y magos enfermos en el ala, algunos detrás de cortinas cerradas. "Estoy llevándote fuera de aquí, niña—"

"Tengo diecisiete, estúpido¿estás completamente perdido?" Katie intentó una manera de regresar a su cama pero Oliver sujetaba firme su brazo. "Los Sanadores nos verán escaparnos" ella le recordó, satisfecha había pensado en un error de su plan.

"No te preocupes", Oliver la tranquilizo, y Katie no haría nada pero el antes mencionado tenía su manera para salir del ala, tirando de ella suavemente hasta él, "Ellos no podrán verte, escondida bajo mi capa."

"¿Qué?" Katie silbó, apretando la mano de Oliver. Ella miro a Oliver desabotonar su gran capa y gesticuló para que ella viniera delante.

"Vamos" el inclino su cabeza.

"¿Cómo supongo ocultarme cuando todavía la estás usando, Oliver?"

"Es una capa grande" dijo Oliver, como pensando que eso obviamente respondía a su pregunta. "Lo abotonare hasta arriba cuando estés bajo ella. Vamos" el presiono, "Antes de que entre otro Sanador"

"No estoy segura si es sólo el aire del hospital, pero has pedido completamente tus tornillos—_waaaah,"_ ella calló cuando Oliver tiro de ella y sus labios se detuvieron en su pecho. Antes de que ella pudiera discutir, Oliver envolvió la capa a su alrededor y ella se hundió en la oscuridad, ahora presionada contra el levantado pecho de Oliver, su vista oscurecida por el material.

"Muévete cuando yo me mueva", ella escucho a Oliver decirle en un bajo susurro.

"¿QUÉ?"

"Solo hazlo, niña—"

"No me llames así—_mmpph,_" ella interrumpió otra vez mientras sentía una mano presionar rápidamente su pecho. Repentinamente, ella sentía a Oliver moviéndose y arrastro los pies por el piso con él pues la idea de estar siendo aplastada por el con sus movimiento no era atrayente. Ella escuchó el sonido de las puertas oscilantes abrirse; y ella suponía que ellos salieron del ala de su cama y caminaron hacia fuera en un pasillo. Ella no podría hacer nada más que sujetar su camisa, preguntándose como demonios ellos lucían desde fuera de la capa.

"Esto no va a funcionar" Katie murmuro, determinada a ser cínica.

"Ya lo hará—de hecho, ya está," Oliver informo. Katie continúo moviéndose a ciegas, escuchando raras voces de magos o brujas cerca. "Pienso que luzco un poco grande—"

"Probablemente piensan que estás abrigando un gran mono debajo de tu capa – sin mencionar que esta capa no es suficientemente larga para cubrir mis zapatos, así que aparentemente tienes un par de pies extras."

"Ssssshhh," Oliver la silencio. Katie soplo fuera del traje.

"Tu _no_ me haces callar, Oliver Wood—"

Nuevamente, una mano salio de ninguna parte y ella sentía la capa sofocar su boca al hablar. Ella golpeo su pecho antes de que su mano la sofocara a muerte y el rápidamente capto la indirecta.

El corazón de Katie golpeó contra su pecho, el latido doblaba cuando escuchaba a Oliver, apenas como rápidamente. ¿Oliver realmente iba a sacarla de contrabando de San Mundo¿Por qué¿Por qué él importaba tanto¿Qué sucedería después¿A dónde irían¿Qué le diría ella a sus padres?

Después de pocos minutos de Katie escuchando a Oliver saludar a los transeúntes con un cortes hola o buenos días, y un viaje en el elevador de San Mungo, ellos finalmente llegaron a donde Katie supuso era su destino, pues Oliver se detuvo. Katie esperaba escuchar fuera los sonidos de Londres, a los pájaros gorgojear o la rara brisa. En lugar de eso, ella sitió un abrumador olor de…

"¿Té?" Katie absurdamente anuncio.

Inmediatamente, Oliver desabotonó la capa y Katie encontró que estaban en…

"El Salón de Té de San Mungo"

Ella miro a los visitantes y pacientes enfermos cojear a través de la habitación, algunos sorbiendo té, café y comiendo galleras mientras se sentaban. Algunos pacientes charlaban animadamente acerca de las vidas aparentemente emocionantes que los llevaron a estar pobremente en el hospital. Mientras tanto, Katie disparo a Oliver una fulminante y mortal mirada.

"¿Qué?" El intento lucir despistado a eso pero una sonrisa se aparecía. "¿No pensarías que iba a secuestrarte fuera del hospital, o si?, Merlín, aún estás enferma, sabes"

Katie se encontró farfullando pero las palabras no salían. A decir verdad, ella había considerado la idea de irse lejos con Oliver. Ella había pensado una excusa para cada uno y cada cosa; incluyendo mucho ingenio y falsas fabricaciones.

Con su pie, Oliver engancho una silla cercana hacía afuera de la pequeñas mesas de la habitación de té y se inclino a Katie para que se sentase. Quejándose, Katie tomo asiento y Oliver empujo la silla hacía la mesa como un caballero.

"¿Té?" el preguntó alegremente, tomando el asiento opuesto.

Sin mirar del todo entretenida, Katie sacudió su cabeza.

"Sírvete tu misma, niña." Oliver sacudió su varita y una taza de te apareció de la nada, colocándose en la mesa.

"Podría matarte, Oliver" Katie continuó quejándose, esperando que la taza de té caliente quemara las manos de él.

"¿Entonces quien podría tener una charla con mucho té?" el cuestiono chistoso, ahora agregando terrones de azúcar a su refresco. Como Katie lo miro sorber felizmente, ella pudo sentir la sed picando. Estando sin la varita, ella no podía servirse el té tan fácilmente, deseando haber tomado la oferta de Oliver.

"Dame algo," Katie dijo, alcanzando por una taza. Oliver la arrebató fuera de su alcance en el último segundo.

"Nu-uh," él sacudió su cabeza, "Demasiado tarde ahora."

"¿Qué significa 'demasiado tarde'?" Sírveme un poco del maldito té" Katie cerró su puño de golpe en la mesa.

"Bien¡bien!" Oliver le dio, preparando cualquier cosa para calmarla. Empujo su taza de té hacía ella. Su boca había dejado una marca mojada en el borde de la taza, y Katie la miro fijamente cuidadosamente, antes de colocar su boca sobre eso y sorbiendo la bebida. "Todavía no he aprendido algunas materias," dijo el, "incluso después… ha sido hace tanto…" el se desvaneció. El rostro de Oliver repentinamente volteó triste y Katie miró sobre su bebida con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento por lo que te paso," el dijo desgraciadamente, con una mirada fija sobre ella. Katie se dio la vuelta incomoda; ellos estaban discutiendo que había sucedido en Hogsmeade, un tema que ella quería evitar o borrar completamente de su mente. "Realmente, yo estoy—"

"Es mejor no ahondar en eso¿bien?" Katie lo cortó tan alegre como pudo, sacudiendo el polvo imaginario de sus ropas del hospital. Recordando lo que estaba vistiendo ella se sentía más inhibida. Ella tragó y miró finamente el beige de su bebida.

"Eso podría nunca haber pasado si yo estaba allí," Oliver le dijo, con voz ronca.

"Si, podría haber."

"No," Oliver sacudió su cabeza determinado, "No, no podría."

Katie no sabía que contestar a eso. Todo lo que ella podría pensar era pequeño hablándolo. "Este té esta muy débil," ella dijo más a la taza que a la persona que estaba frente a ella, como si la taza fuese culpable.

"No necesitas ser tan fuerte acera de lo que sucedió, Katie," el dijo, mirándola juguetear con la copa que ella estaba inclinando de izquierda a derecha sobre la mesa. Ella paró cuando Oliver puso una mano firme sobre la taza, parando su inquietud con eso. "Habla conmigo"

"Necesita más azúcar," Katie continuo refiriéndose al té "realmente; mi mamá hace mucho mejor té—"

"¿Estás bien? Acerca de lo que paso, quiero decir—"

"No quiero hablar acerca de eso," Katie hablo sobre él, nuevamente enderezando el vestido. Ella fingió una alegre fachada. "¿Cómo está el Quidditch? Harry es el capitán este año—"

"¿Por qué estás tan endemoniadamente feliz¿Estás olvidando completamente que te sucedió hace poco?" Oliver la miró con una expresión incomprensible, haciendo ensanchar los ojos de ella. Katie se giró amargada.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga de eso, Oliver?" ella chasqueó probando. "Estuve cerca de morir. Allí tienes. Fin de la historia."

Oliver miro incomodo y con la palabra 'M', palideciendo. Su tono sonó cuidadoso, "Si tu… Si tu te hubieses ido ese día probablemente nunca me habría perdonado—"

"No pienso que podrías haberlo notado si sucedía." Ella comento y salió más duro de lo que había planeado. La gran Katie estaba hablándole, la inmensa ira que ella había guardado acerca de su desconexión con ella estaba siendo descargada.

"¡Por supuesto que podría!" Oliver protesto, levantando un poco su voz.

"Me tomo estar _cerca de morir_ para que hoy estés aquí, Oliver" ella murmuró. No era realmente el caso, en los ojos de él, pero el no podía ayudar sin parecer avergonzado. "Tres años y _nada_" Oliver dejo salir un suspiro derrotado. "¿Por qué no escribiste?"

"Yo…" el paso una mano a través de sus cabellos cansadamente. "No sabía que decir." El finalizó encogiéndose.

"Eso no puede haber sido tan difícil."

"Por supuesto que lo era. Todo es difícil contigo… Nada es simple."

"Quería escuchar de ti," Katie dijo inaudiblemente, "Cualquier cosa de ti. Incluso cosas irrelevantes, como el tiempo—"

"El tiempo es bueno."

"Y el Quidditch—"

"Quidditch es bueno, también"

Katie lo miro hasta algún punto. "¿Podrías parar eso?"

"¿Qué?" el pregunto inocentemente. "Yo sólo estoy respondiendo tus preguntas"

"Yo quería esas respuestas hace tres años, Oliver," ella mordió.

"Bien, tu nunca contestaste a mi pregunta sobre si estabas bien acerca de lo sucedido…" el se desvaneció.

Katie sostuvo determinada una mirada fija. "Estoy bien," ella afirmo. Oliver arrugo su frente para demostrar sus dudas acerca de sus palabras y ella no podría ayudarse pero dio en los pensamientos que estaban detrás de su mente. Ella susurro, "Estoy molesta conmigo misma por como trate a Leanne…"

"¿Leanne?" Oliver repitió.

"Si, ella estaba allí… allí cuando sucedió." Katie peino con unas manos sus cabellos, empujando detrás su fleco, su resentimiento se mostraba a través de su cara. "Ella intento ayudarme¿Sabes? Ella me advirtió que había algo raro con ese paquete, y pensé que ella estaba _celosa._" Recordando sus acciones y como ella trato a su amiga hacia que Katie se odiaba a ella misma. "Soy tan estúpida—"

"No lo eres," Oliver replico rápidamente en desacuerdo. El intento alcanzar su mano pero ella tenia ambas sosteniendo su cabeza.

"¡No obstante lo soy!" ella continuo insistiendo. "Tu siempre estas alrededor diciendo que soy una niña—"

"Es una _broma_, Katie," Oliver intento interponer.

"Y tenías absolutamente razón" Ella lucía aterrada con ella misma. "¡Yo casi conseguí matarme porque soy una niña estúpida!"

"No debías saber lo que había en ese paquete," Oliver la defendió.

"Pero fui bastante estúpida para tomarlo¿o no?" ella gruño, cerca de las lagrimas. "Transmitiendo ese paquete podría haber matado a alguien. Casi me mato, Tu sabes que son tiempos oscuros, Oliver, estos días no puedes confiar fácilmente en nadie, pero yo sólo tome ese paquete como tomando dulces de un extraño—"

"Para eso," Oliver la cortó, con tono feroz. El odió como ella estaba actuando, llamándose tonta cuando solamente ella había cometido un honesto error. "Deja de culparte a ti misma. _No lo sabías_"

Katie no podía entender eso, no podía entenderlo a él. "¿Por qué estás defendiéndome? De hecho¿Qué estás incluso haciendo aquí?" Ella dirigió la cólera con ella misma sobre él. "¿Por qué tuviste que regresar a mi vida otra vez? Era bastante duro intentar no pensar acerca de ti cuando te fuiste¡y ahora tu estás aquí!" Ella levanto una de sus manos.

"Vamos Katie," el comenzó suavemente, "Tenía que venir a verte—"

"Nuevamente: solamente porque estuve cerca de morir," ella le recordó maliciosamente. "Merlín sabe que no podrías haber estado aquí si eso no me hubiese pasado." Ella lo miraba directo a los ojos. "Honestamente no se porque te molestaste viniendo cuando sólo darás vueltas alrededor y te irás nuevamente. Me pregunto en cuantos años será que decidirás aparecer nuevamente a verme¿cinco¿diez?"

"Para eso," el suplicó tímidamente. El salio de su asiento e intento sacarla de su asiento, pero ella salto de su silla, retrocediendo lejos de él. De repente ella se estaba sintiendo mareada y ella agarro la parte posterior de la silla. Oliver notó esto, tomando su brazo para ayudarla. Ella quería empujarlo lejos otra vez, pero honestamente no se sentía lo suficiente bien.

"Llévame de regreso," ella le dijo, deseando su cama.

"Katie, pienso que debemos hablar acerca de esto—"

"Dije: _llévame de regreso_"

Oliver era rápido para contestar, afligido por la orden que había silenciado el salón del té. "Bien," el dijo.

A través del viaje de regreso para el ala ellos estaban en un extraño silencio. Katie estaba tiesa contra el tacto de Oliver pues ayudaba su cojera, la atmósfera era tan diferente a de la felicidad en el salón de té. Ella quería estar bajo su capa otra vez. Repentinamente estando abierta y a la luz le hacia sentir inquieta. Estar en cama no parecía tan malo ahora.

"¿Mamá?" Katie grazno. Ella y Oliver se habían acercado al ala y descubrieron una figura en el pasillo, apenas para entrar. La mujer los miraba y Katie confirmo que era ella, una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en el rostro de su madre automáticamente formándose, justo como en cada visita. "Mamá¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te dije que fueras a casa y descansaras un poco."

"¿Es un crimen comprobar a mi hija?" su madre preguntó chistosa. Lentamente, sus ojos aterrizaron en Oliver. Ella le lanzo una sonrisa cortés como el soltó el brazo de Katie, no esperando no ser sorprendido como un manipulador. "Tu," la Sra. Bell señalo a Oliver y exitosamente su frente sudo en preocupación, "Debes ser Oliver." Una sonrisa más natural y amistosa se formó en sus labios y Oliver suspiro aliviado.

"Un placer conocerle, Sra. Bell," el contesto

"He escuchado mucho sobre ti," ella le aclaró. Oliver miro fijamente a Katie por el comentario de su madre, pero ella estaba determinadamente mirando el piso. "Bueno, solía escuchar mucho sobre ti," su madre continuo, luciendo precipitadamente triste. "No mucho últimamente." Ella dio un vistazo a Oliver, casi pidiéndole una razón por eso. "Necesitas descansar, Katie. ¿Por qué no vamos dentro y tenemos una agradable charla?" la Sra. Bell empujaba abriendo la puerta y gesticulo para que fueran dentro de ella.

"Realmente, Oliver estaba justo yéndose," Katie menciono inmediatamente. Oliver le frunció el ceño pero ella simplemente le miro, indiferente.

"¿Estabas, querido?" la Sra. Bell parecía decepcionada.

Oliver parecía renuente a contestar, intentando leer el rostro de Katie. "Aparentemente estaba," el contesto, pasando perplejo una mano por sus cabellos, "Bien, erm… Katie, b—"

Ella había entrado en el ala y cerro la puerta firmemente detrás de ella.

"Adiós entonces," Oliver finalizo, diciéndoselo a la puerta de hecho. El levanto un suspiro, masajeando el puente de su nariz.

"Lo siento," la Sra. Bell se disculpó, haciendo saltar a Oliver pues había olvidado que ella todavía estaba allí. "Katie es muy testaruda"

Oliver resistió concordar. Tomando su mirada fija de la puerta, el miro a la mamá de Katie y dijo, "Lo siento, Sra. Bell" arqueando su cabeza levemente.

"Lo siento por no estar allí para proteger a su hija," Oliver dijo a la Sra. Bell que lo miraba con una mejor expresión.

"Pero, desde mi entendimiento, tu has dejado Hogwarts¿o no?" ella preguntó, y Oliver asintió. "Entonces no había realmente nada que pudiese haber hecho. Así hubieses estado en contracto con mi hija o no fuera de Hogwarts, has podido duramente ser capaz su guardaespaldas apenas ella dejó el castillo."

A Oliver no le gusto que ella le hiciera sentir como si el no fuese culpable. "Pero todavía me siento responsable…"

"No," la Sra. Bell le dijo suavemente. Oliver quería discutir, pero el cedió, asintiendo. Lo que ella dijo después le sorprendió. "Sólo asegúrate de estar allí la próxima vez para protegerla si ocurre algo como esto"

Aunque el gesto parecía bueno. Oliver no podría ayudar sin notar un sentido de amenaza detrás de sus palabras. Una amenaza familiar de una madre en cuestión, el conjeturo.

"Yo… no pienso que puedo garantizar eso" el admitió. La Sra. Bell parecía frustrada por su respuesta.

"Katie estaba bien, entonces," la Sra. Bell dijo con ojos tristes. "Usted no es confiable"

Nuevamente, Oliver se resistió a discutir con ella – o era quizás debido a la pura verdad detrás de sus palabras.

"Adiós, Sra. Bell" El sacudió su mano formalmente suave.

"Adiós, Oliver" Ella lo miro ajustarse la capa a su cuerpo, robo una ojeada a la puerta cerrada, antes de caminar pasillo abajo. Ella sacudió su cabeza intentando silenciarse y abrió la puerta del ala donde Katie estaba. Ella se acerco a su hija, fascinada por el hecho en la cama.

"Katie—" ella empezó.

"No comiences, mamá," Y con eso, ella se giro a un lado ausente de ella y fingió dormir.

La Sra. Bell limpio los rasgados pétalos de los tulipanes descargados por la cama de Katie.

------------

Ella estaba de regreso, detrás de Hogwarts. Rejuvenecida, lista para la acción, y más importantemente preparada para patear algún trasero Ravenclaw en el Torneo Final de Quidditch para ganar la Copa ese día.

Esa mañana en el Gran Salón ella recibió una carta por una lechuza.

_Hey,_

_El clima esta bien. Quidditch esta bien, también._

_Buena suerte con el partido. La vas a necesitar (solo bromeando, Bell)._

_Oliver._

Una risa burlona erupciono de sus labios. El escuchó realmente la conversación que tenían en el Salón de Té en San Mungo. Ella recordó sus palabras: 'Quería escuchar de ti. Cualquier cosa de ti. Incluso cosas irrelevantes, como el tiempo y el Quidditch'

"Maldito desgraciado," ella comento en voz alta.

"¿Quién es?" Leanne pregunto, ojeando la carta. Katie pareció apenada.

"Nadie," ella insistió. Ella doblo la carta y la sacudió a la izquierda la leche en el tazón de cereal, sin sentirse hambrienta por los familiares nervios pre-Quidditch.

Caminado bajo el campo de Quidditch, todo lo que Katie podía pensar era como Oliver dedujo que ella tenía un partido ese día. Afortunada conjetura, ella presumió.

-------------

Gryffindor había ganado, incluso sin el famoso Harry Potter, una sorpresa de todos. Un triunfo de cuatrocientos cincuenta puntos a ciento cuarenta. Naturalmente, cada miembro de la Casa de Gryffindor estaba extático, regresando a la Torre en una fiesta de celebración.

Katie había estado charlando con Leanne cuando Harry Potter había entrado al sonido de gritos encantados, tirando de el hacia dentro. Ella sonrió a la vista. Ella notó a Ginny Weasley corriendo a través de la sala. Junto con el resto de la casa que miraba con curiosidad, ella atestiguo un momento encantador de los dos que se besaban en el fondo de los aullidos de lobos y risitas tontas. Repentinamente la envidia cayó sobre ella. No que ella quería besar a Harry Potter – Dioses, eso era incorrecto en muchos niveles. Pero la idea de alguien corriendo a través de la habitación para besarle públicamente, sin que importara el mundo, solo usted y ellos… era una escena que ella nunca podría tener.

"Ya regreso," Katie dijo a su amiga, antes de empujar a través de la muchedumbre.

"¿Qué¿A dónde vas?" Leanne llamó después de ella.

"¡A caminar!" Katie respondió sobre el ruido de la sala común.

Asiendo su escoba, ella salio a través del agujero del retrato.

-------------

Quidditch era como un alivio para la tensión de Katie, excepto después de jugar un partido y ya estando cansada, volar solo daba sentido a su desinflado humor.

Ella miro hacia fuera para él, Oliver, de pie, durante el juego. Después de leer su carta esa mañana, una absurda idea había entrado a su cerebro, que Oliver, sabiendo que ella tenía un partido ese día, pudo volver y mirarlo.

A menos que el estuviese escondido, el no había aparecido.

_Porque el nunca iba a ir, y tu eres una estúpida para pensar siempre eso._ Katie se dijo. _Niña estúpida._

"Más rápido" Katie se dijo, golpeando su escoba con el pie mientras que enfocaba cruzando el campo. "Más rápido. Eres muy lenta. Nunca me harás grande si eres así de lenta."

Ella golpeó la escoba con el pie nuevamente pero su velocidad no aumentaba. Frustrada, ella voló de regreso a la tierra y aterrizo en la grama. Ella vislumbro a su escoba que asomaba obedientemente a su lado, la asió con las dos manos, y la lanzo a la tierra molesta. Rodó a través de la tierra y aterrizo en los pies de alguien en más.

"Lanzaste algo"

Katie miro para arriba ásperamente desde la hierba, limpiando el sudor de su frente y mirando dentro de los ojos de su anterior Capitán. El agito la escoba y vino sobre ella con ella mirándolo fijamente, atontada por su repentina llegada.

"Deberías tratar a tu escoba como a un amigo," Oliver le dijo, colocando la escoba estropeada en su mano.

Katie cerró rápidamente su boca. "Bien, ocasionalmente me gusta lanzar a mis amigos a través de la hierba. Por ejemplo, estoy mirando a uno ahora." Como esperaba, ella lo miraba furiosa.

Oliver miro a ambos lados izquierda y derecha chistosamente, antes de centrarse en Katie con una sonrisa maligna. "No puedo ser yo"

"¿Y que te hace pensar eso?"

"Porque nosotros somos más que amigos."

Katie levanto su frente. "¿Realmente?" ella cruzo sus brazos, intentado no lucir impresionada. "No veo alguna prueba para eso."

"Los amigos no hacen esto," Oliver le dijo, inclinándose hacia delante para besarla. Katie, completamente fuera de guardia, no respondió el beso al principio, hasta conseguir una agradable sorpresa y besarlo también. Apenas calló su escoba y sus manos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello, Oliver rompió el beso para apartarse con una sonrisa contenta, apenas como Katie había empezado a besar un poco el aire, sin preparación y capturada por el momento.

Frotando sus mejillas un poco matizadas, ella apartó la mirada. "Bueno, ciertamente no hago _eso_ con Leanne…"

"Me alegra." Oliver considero su respuesta. "Bien, _actualmente—"_

"No presionaremos tan rápido en ese asunto," Katie corto sobre él. Ella lo estudio, completamente desconcertado. "Oliver, solo… ¿Qué demonios ocasiono eso¿Y en el nombre de Merlín que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy aquí para sorprenderte," el dijo.

"Bien, definitivamente me sorprendiste," ella admitió, aventándose un poco. "Especialmente haciendo esa…cosa…con tu boca."

"Y" el tomo sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos, "Te hice un favor."

A Katie no le gusto su tono algo arrogante. "¿Lo hiciste?"

"Tu pensaste que estaba entre la multitud mirando el juego hoy, así que automáticamente jugaste mejor para impresionarme."

Katie enrojeció notablemente. "Yo no lo hice," ella dijo chillando.

"Puedo leerte como a una revista de Quidditch,"

"Esa es una encantadora comparación." Katie comento.

"Y el beso," Oliver centello al explicar. "Eso fue algo que dijo tu madre, realmente." El sonrió en su memoria.

Katie gimió, "¿Mi mamá?"

"En San Mungo, ella me dijo: 'Sólo asegúrate de estar allí la próxima vez para protegerla si ocurre algo como esto'," el cito elocuentemente, pareciendo pensativo.

"¿Y eso no te espanto?" Katie farfullo

"Es una mujer sabia"

"Más como ridícula…" ella murmuró

"Tu mama consiguió hacerme pensar en esta… extraña teoría," Oliver dijo.

"Quizás debo sentarme para esto" Katie sugirió graciosamente. Ella se dejo caer en la hierba y Oliver le siguió el juego.

"Digamos esto, tu posición de Quidditch en la que juegas se basa en quien eres y que tu haces como persona."

"Correcto," Katie contesto cuidadosamente, escogiendo algunos filamentos de hierba.

"Bien, yo soy un Guardián. Así, yo protejo los aros, así que tengo que querer proteger algo," Oliver dijo, mirando los ojos de ella centellear. "Yo quiero protegerte"

Katie paro de jugar con la hierba, intentando no dejar un encantado aire que venia sobre ella. "Basado en eso¿Qué dice mi posición de Quidditch sobre mi?" ella pregunto curiosamente, con su total atención ahora centrada en el.

"Tu eres una cazadora," Olive dijo. "Tu tienes que querer cazar." Katie pudo a donde este iba. "Te gusta cazarme"

"Oh veo que esta teoría tuya te favorece muy bien," Katie dijo. Oliver le sonrió.

"Lo se," el agrego arrogante.

Empujando su esperanzadamente fachada arrogante, Katie se inclino hacía adelante en sus rodillas y le dio un beso pequeño. "Y espero que tu teoría sea cierta," ella le dijo seriamente.

"Yo también lo espero," el contesto, apenas como sobrio.


End file.
